


My boyfriend's trying to give me a heart attack - by Noctis Lucis Caelum

by whythekwehnot



Series: SassNis [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddly Noct, M/M, My boyfriends an idiot, Niflheim, Swearing, Worried Boyfriend, Zegnautus Keep, but I love him, worried Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: The other side of "Advisor, Tactician, Bahamut Wrangler"
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: SassNis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My boyfriend's trying to give me a heart attack - by Noctis Lucis Caelum

Noct watched as Ignis ran ahead of them through the metal door as it closed, the alarm blaring as the security system closed it. “Ignis!” he shouted, knowing that his boyfriend was pissed at the Six and he half expected him to do something stupid. 

The doors closed with a final _ snick _ and Ignis was gone. 

“Noct, where’s Ignis?” Gladio queried, already suspecting the answer but wanting confirmation anyway. 

Ignis had been permanently fed up since Altissia although they didn’t know why, the stubborn fool wouldn’t speak to any of them, not even Noct. Answering, he replied “he’s run through towards the crystal, you don’t think he’s gonna try and access the Astral plane and do something dumb do you?”  
  
Noct suspected that his destiny as the ‘True King’ was never going to end well for him, but he hadn’t expected to fall for his advisor during their roadtrip; the damn fool had snuck into his heart before Noct knew it was happening and now he worried that his boyfriend was going to royally piss off a freaking_ God _and get himself killed by doing so! 

“I swear if the damn blind idiot doesn’t come back from whatever the hell he’s doing in there, I’m gonna kick his ass from here to Insomnia before he can say _ ‘new recipe’ _”. He grumbled, ending with a poor imitation of Ignis’ accent. 

Prompto jumped on Noct then, breaking him out of his mood, “come onnn, dude! It’s Ignis, do ya really think he’s gonna get himself killed? He’s not that stupid.” 

“He is when it comes to me...whatever happened in Altissia when he put the damn ring on changed him; he knows something and I’d bet it’s not good.” he said, shrugging out of Prompto’s hold. “Come on, let’s get this door open again. Prom, you’re the tech savvy one; go do some work” he joked, elbowing his best friend in the ribs. 

Gladio had found some security monitors whilst the younger two had been talking, one feed coming from inside the crystal room. “Noct, over here.” he gestured at the monitor, Noctis bounded over and stared, dumbfounded at the screen as Ignis, his boyfriend/advisor/retainer only went and _ climbed into the frigging crystal! _

“Oh, he’s definitely coming back dead now, for fuck sake..” Noct said, stunned and feeling incapable of moving his feet, like they’d been sealed in the concrete underneath him. 

Minutes passed as Prompto attempted to break through the security locks and open the door and Noct continued to stare at the monitor; waiting for Ignis damn Scientia to make an appearance again. Noct saw movement in the video footage at the same moment he heard Prompto say something.  
  
“Dudes, I got it!” as the door started to open with a squeak as metal slid against metal. 

They ran out of the room, heading for the crystal; Ignis straightening back up now he was stood on the platform once more. 

Reaching him, Noct asked “What did you do?” it wasn’t the first time he had seen that expression on his boyfriends face; he normally used it when he’d thought he had snuck vegetables into Noct’s food (he still hadn’t realised that Noct always knew and handed them to Prom when Ignis turned his back to them).

Speaking as if he had done absolutely nothing of consequence, Ignis replied “Oh nothing much, darling. Might have climbed into the crystal and dealt with a certain infuriating Astral.” 

_ What the actual fuck, did he just...did he just enter the astral plane, sass Bahamut and live to tell the tale?” It must have been the keeper of blades, there’s legends that he resides there and not on Eos. Holy shit, my boyfriend is amazing, adorable, protective and absolutely bloody insane!! _

Noct felt himself blinking multiple times as his inner monologue ran away in thought and he forced himself to say something, anything. “Bloody hell Iggy, remind me not to piss you off anymore.” _ oh very eloquent, you could have said something a bit sweeter after he’s just sassed an astral FOR YOU! _

Ignis laughed, the sound warming Noctis from the inside out, “Yes, I love you too” he said, reaching out and hugging Noct quicky before letting go again. 

They turned to leave the Keep, knowing that they still needed to gain the power of the crystal but deciding that they wanted to have one night to themselves before that happened. 

Gladio spotted a small room with two sets of bunk beds in it and an ebony vending machine; they decided that would do for one night and settled in, Noct all but refusing to let go of Ignis lest he decided to try and enter the crystal a second time, which would definitely get him killed; so Noct attached himself to his boyfriends hip and they cuddled all night, both of them taking their fill of one another’s company and touch. 


End file.
